My Destiny's Around the Corner
by Simology
Summary: Hermione is at the altar on her notquitefairytale wedding day. But things are bound to go bump on her wedding night...She's in love with the best man!
1. I Know I Have A Destiny

**A/N:** So...this is my second fic! My first was Forever's a Very Long Time to Wait, and because I couldn't say thankyou then (it was a one-shot) I'd like to say thanks to my amazing reviewers:

IHaveAnElongatedHorseFaceToo

Coconut Girl

conneewing

I hope to make this one in chapters so let me know if you want me to continue!

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine!

**My Destiny's Around the Corner**

Okay...I'm going to take a deep breath and relax.

That did absolutely nothing.

What the hell was I thinking?

I am standing here, dressed in white, flowers in my hand.

Marriage? Oh no, not sensible Hermione Granger! She won't get married at 17! She wouldn't let herself. She wants a fairytale wedding.

This is anything but a fairytale.

I think I may just kill myself.

What a wonderfully flippant suicidal comment.

Maybe I will.

Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Don't you dare.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?

Harry is my brother, not my fiancee!

There were never any books about this.

_...The Great Hall looks fantastic. The entire school is out there waiting for me to marry the Boy-Who-Lived. And then we'll all go to Transfiguration..._

Arghh...Keep focused!

_Keep his spirits up for the war._

Those damn words!

_Keep him focused for the war._

_Keep him..._

_Keep him_ happy? Throw my life away! See if I care!

The only problem is...I do care...

_I do..._

I don't want to say those words. I don't care if he loves me! I don't! Why isn't it Ron!

Ohmygod! Did I just say that?

I can't believe it...The music will play in 5 minutes...What do I do? I just decided I'm in love with the best man!

The best man in the entire world!

I may need to backtrack.

Zip to 6th year.

Voldemort attacked the school and Snape was killed. Harry told Ginny it was too dangerous and broke up with her. She went home for Easter in floods of tears and, according to Ron, received a place in Beauxbatons. Unfortunately, the school was attacked in the last days of term. We haven't heard from Ginny since.

Of course Harry thought (and still thinks) it was his fault for driving her away, and became depressed.I comforted him. He fell in love.

Back to 7th year.

It's almost Christmas, and I'm about to get married.

I peep through the door and in a very loud whisper called Ron's name. He looks up and hurries over.

"You look...amazing!" he said breathlessly. "...Are you...looking forward...to getting...?"

The word hung in the air, awkward and heart-breaking. I had to say it...I had to!

"Of course I am Ronald it's my wedding day."

I think I may just kill myself.

But...if I'm going to die...I might aswell let Ron know first...

"Yeah...of course...I'll be going..."

He was leaving? Don't you dare Ron! Don't you dare break my heart. I did the only thing I could do!

I burst into tears. "Heellpp mee!"

Ron looked confused, but at least he turned around.

Heellpp mee? Where did that come from. I wasn't going to say that.

"There's a boogie monster in my closet!"

Ohmygod I was freaking him out. I'm such a nutcase. Stark raving bonkers.

"Are you feeling okay Mione...? You've gotta go get..."

The word hung between us again.

"You know what Ron? I'm not okay. I love you."

Ron looked at me. I smiled at him. Harry gasped behind us and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Wait one second...Harry?!?

Ohmygod. What have I done?


	2. I Think He Might Have A Destiny Aswell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Any of it.

-

Chapter 2- I think he might have a Destiny aswell.

My eyes swept across Harry's furrowed brow and sweaty palms, the weak half-smile upon his lips, and the soft tear making its way down his cheek.

"Ron- could you please leave us alone for a moment."

Ron looked at me, looking completely bewildered, and staggered out of the door.

OhmygodwhathaveIdone?

Don't talk to him!

_Hermione Granger get a grip!_

I'm a bit too much of a butterfingers really...

_I said get one! So get one!_

I'll get a grip...I'll get a grip...

_Motion for Harry to sit down._

Sit down? Good idea..Yeah, I think I need to sit down...

_Not you! Him!_

What about you? Are you going to sit down?

_I'm you!_

Oh...yeah...You're the rational part of my brain aren't you?

_Yes. Now, Mrs. Irrationality, move over and let your broken-hearted fiance take a seat!_

"Would you like a seat, Harry?" I put a smile on my face. Harry nodded and moved over to the chair where an hour ago Lavender had forced me to sit whilst she did my hair.

"Thanks...So...I take it we aren't going to get married?"

"I don't think so...no..."

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but within an instant we were hugging and I was crying and he was crying and we were both crying.

_And you're being Irrational again._

Not by choice I assure you.

So there we were, crying and hugging, and then laughing.

"Do you hate me?" I asked, still crying.

"Mione...your my best friend...And...to be honest...I wasn't that comfortable with this either...Every time I saw you...I thought of Ginny...and..."

We weren't laughing any more. Instead, I had my arms around him and was patting his back encouragingly.

"I just wish I knew!"

"You will soon! I know you will!"

_That was surprisingly rational._

Thank you.

"I know you'll see her again Harry."

"Only if Destiny decides I will. I've had too many things in my life toy with Fate to chance risking everything again. It's a long straight road, and I don't see answers anywhere."

"It's around the corner, Harry. You'll see her again."

"Yes, he will." came a voice from the doorway.

-

So thank you to my fabulous reviewers and, I know, cliffhanger! Who is it? And is Harry as happy with Hermione's rejection as he seems to be? Will Ron accept her?

All will be revealed...Just not yet!

Muahahahah!


	3. Their Destiny's Are Much Less Confusing

**Disclaimer**: If I owned _that_, I would not be writing _this_.

Sorry it's been so long but I quite like this chapter. The end is a bit out of character, or is it? Read and find out!

-

Chapter 3- Their Destiny's are Less Confusing than Mine.

"He will see Ginny Weasely again!" Ron said coming in. He was out of breath and it was obvious he'd been crying from the redness of his eyes.

I can't believe I did that to him.

"Oh Ron...Did I make you cry?" I reached out a hand to wipe his tears away. He looked at it.

"Bloody hell 'Mione!" He said, a smile creeping onto his face. "You've got no less arrogant since leaving Hogwarts, have you...Though your a damn sight dumber."

I was outraged. "Ron! If I didn't make you cry...-" I was stumped.

"I did?" Harry said looking more confused than me. Ron just looked like he was going to have a fit.

"No! Neither of you! I thought I was the slow one! Ginny's back!"

"That's nice. She would've been in time for the wedding." I mused.

"Yeah...Shame there's no wedding..."

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. Harry and I exchanged looks.

And a little lightbulb went on somewhere in my mind.

And a few cogs ground their way through Harry's brain.

And we both screamed.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

"She's..."  
"...Back?"

"...I..."

"...Don't..."

"Believe"

"This."

"OhmyGod"

"OhmyGod"

"GINNY'S BACK!"

"Finally!" Ron cried out after our outburst.

And there she was.

Damnit, she was prettier than me. No wonder Harry loved her. She was all mysterious, and I was just tearstained and bossy.

Don't put yourself down Mrs. Irrationality.

Too late!

Don't cry! She only looks unbelieveably sexy in a little black dress and heaps of carefully applied make-up, and she's only making out with your fiancee!

It's a good thing Ron is her brother or else I'd be worried.

Unfortunately, Lavender isn't.

Lavender isn't what?

Related to Ron.

What's Lavender got to do with anything?

She's hugging Ron in that...thing.

Who wears a little red dress to a wedding!

It's barely there...There must be about 1cm of material on that monstrosity.

She looks gorgeous though.

Yeah.

DAMN!

Heey...She's hugging Ron...

Gods, Ron was right, you are slow today.

Ron!

Oh...don't cry again!

The others haven't even noticed.

They're kinda busy...

Euck. What do I do?

Think of something calm, and rational.

"Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghhhh" I yelled as I charged into Lavender with a vase of flowers, and "Eeeeeppp!" Lavender squeaked (yes, squeaked) as I smashed it over her head.

"HERMIONE!" Three outraged voices cried as Lavender lay unconcious on the floor.

Whoopsie.

-

Whatdidya think? Lemme know! R&R people! I love you!

-Simmy

xoxo


	4. Destiny's Sometimes Involve DayDreams

**A/N**:Okay, nothing much happens in this one, but I thought it best to give you guys something!

**Discalimer**: Nope, not mine. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Good question you IRRATIONAL fool!

Hey_, I _didn't tell her to do that.

"I'm ganging up on me!" I pouted.

"Are we going to get an answer?" Ginny said.

Lavender stood up.

I thought she was unconcious...  
"I thought you were unconcious?" 

Lavender frowned. "Don't flatter yourself- You can't hit that hard."

True.

"You still hit her!" Harry said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, but, but...What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Nothing, seeya!" I began to run out of the chuch but tripped over my dress.

Well done Little Mrs Clumsy.

Grrr...Where's that bloody timeturner when you need it?

In Dumbledore's old office.

I can't go in there!

Good thing you don't have to! Snap out of it!

What...? 

Euck. What do I do?

Think of something calm, and rational.

Wait? So I didn't just do that? I fingered the vase, ready to pick it up.

Heey! Don't do it! Calm! Rational! Remember!

I don't want to be rational!

Please?

Not working!

Oh crikey!

Where did _that _come from?

Not helping! What do I do?

What do _we _do?

It's easy to forget...You're so smart!

_Why thank ya!_

SHUT UP!

Oh yeah..._Sorry_

See, that's more like me!

Oh ha ha, very funny. I think we should sneak out of here.

And leave smooching couples smooch?

Yeah.

Let's go.

I took a last look at the happy scene (for them, not me) and fiddled with the bolt on the window.

Why don't we just use the door?

It's not nearly as much fun!


	5. I've Finally Fulfilled My Destiny

I think I've Finally Fulfilled My Destiny

I'm a mess.

Yes, you are.

You're ruining my description.

Who are you describing yourself to?

I'm a mess.

We've already been there!

I...don't...care. I'm a mess. Here I am, sitting on the curb with a muddy wedding dress, hair beginning to come undone and stray strands bouncing around my face. Each car that goes past splatters me with another kind of filth.

And I hear voices in my head.

You've probably got some kind of disorder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Her-H-...'Mione?"

I turn. "Ron?"

"Why did you jump out that window?"  
"I wanted to get away from Harry...and Ginny...and you and...Lavender."  
"Did you want to get away from me?" Ron sounded hurt.

"You and Lavender."

"What about Lavender Mione?"

"You...and...her...and...hugging and...stuff."

"You know what she's like, Mi, ignore her."  
"Why did you jump out the window then."

Ron looked confused. "I didn't...I used the door."

"Oh...right...Why did you use the door?"

"Because the window was too small. You are really skinny!"

He offered me a hand and I took it, laughing as I imagined Ron trying to fit through that tiny window.

"Her...mione." He looked serious now.

"Yeah?" I could feel my heart beat.

"I...I love you."

"Yeah?"

YEAH? The singlemost romantic thing that has ever happened to you happens and...you say "yeah". What an idiot!

"SHUT UP!"

Ron jumped back. "What?"

"Nothing...Just Miss Rationality. Y'know what I've decided Ron?"

"W-What?"

"I don't want to be rational any more. I don't care if it means hitting Laveder over the head with a vase."  
"Why would you hit...-"

"Never mind."

And, with that, I reached up and kissed him.

Finally.

I think I've finally fulfilled my destiny.

.x.The End.x.

Okay, my first chaptered fic finished! I'm so proud! I might do a sequel with what happened to Harry and Ginny and the wedding. Do they miss Transfiguration? Will there be a double wedidng...or just double potions? Aaaarrggh the POSSIBILITIES!!!!


End file.
